Grogar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Grogar is the overall main antagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic,'' first appearing as the main antagonist of the ninth season. He is an ancient and powerful ram sorcerer who is bent on reclaiming Equestria for himself and destroying the Mane 6 by assembling a team of his own. He is also the ''Friendship is Magic incarnation of the G1 villain of the same name. He is voiced by Doc Harris. Appearance Grogar is a large ram with red eyes, blue fur, a white mane, white tail and eyebrows, long blue horns and sharp fangs protruding from the bottom of his mouth. He wears a red collar with big, golden studs and a single chain link at the center where his magic bell once was. History Past Grogar was once the supreme ruler of the land that would be later called Equestria. He created terrible monsters to terrorize the populace and ruled his domain with an iron hoof, until he was confronted by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. As told in the book by Twilight Sparkle, he encounters them on top of the hill that leads to Cloudsdale. The unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds and wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground, but the evil goat manages to break through the bonds as fear gave him power. The rest of the conflict is left unknown due to the interruption by Flurry Heart, but in season 9, it was revealed that Gusty took his magic bell and weakened him. Thus, he was banished. He then spent the next few millennia regaining his lost power, as well as keeping his eye over all of Equestria, awaiting the chance to strike again. After seeing its greatest enemies be defeated one after the other, Grogar comes to the realization that they always fail because Equestria's heroes always work together in harmony, which gives him the idea to fight fire with fire and build a legion of villains to finally destroy the heroes and conquer Equestria. Season 7 Grogar is first mentioned in the Season 7 episode "A Flurry Of Emotions" as part of a story called Gusty the Great. Season 9 Grogar appears physically as the overarching antagonist in the premiere, "The Beginning of the End", where he brings together the most nefarious characters into his lair, which consists of Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and the resurrected King Sombra. The villains are unaware of who summoned them only for Grogar to reveal himself to be the one who was responsible. Tirek, Chrysalis and Sombra are shocked to see him, as they believed he was only a legend, though Grogar assures them that he is real and states that he summoned them as part of his plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Seeing that Cozy Glow doesn't recognize him, Grogar decides to demonstrate his power by giving Tirek a sample of magic that revives much of his strength. Tirek then tells Cozy Glow that Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful, as well as the ruler of what would become Equestria, claiming that he had heard stories of his tyranny when he was younger. Grogar then tells the villains of how he created monsters that roamed the land and took whatever they wanted under his rule, before Chrysalis remarks how he was banished by Gusty the Great, although Grogar claims that he was only temporarily weakened when she took his bell; however, Cozy Glow points out that, since he has been weakened before even Tirek was born, he has a different idea of what "temporarily" means, much to his annoyance. Grogar proceeds to tell the group that he has watched them and their failures to take over Equestria, and asks them why they have always been defeated by the same six ponies each time, Chrysalis claiming that it is because they "cheat", Tirek claiming that it is because they are "annoyingly lucky" but Cozy Glow just says that "she's a kid". Grogar rebuffs their answers and claims it is because they work together as a team, demanding that the villains join forces with him to take over Equestria. Sombra, however, refuses to serve Grogar and arrogantly proclaims that he will take over the Crystal Empire by himself, causing Grogar to send him off to the Empire on the conditions that, if he fails, he will serve him or be destroyed again. After this, Grogar tells the others to prepare to work together and leaves. Cozy Glow immediately compares working together to making friends, telling Tirek and Chrysalis that they are in luck since she knows "all about that", though the former only flicks her away in annoyance. In Part 2, Cozy Glow tries to get Tirek and Chrysalis to work together by having them each say nice things to each other, though this falls apart Chrysalis refuses to say anything nice about ponies. Grogar then approaches them and states that he hopes the three of them will be enough to help his plans along, causing Tirek and Chrysalis to ask about Sombra. Grogar shows them that Sombra had failed in his plans to conquer Equestria and had again been defeated by the Mane Six, remarking that he will at least serve as an example to them as what will happen if they don't submit to his plans. Having seen this, Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow unanimously agree to serve Grogar, though are seemingly left nervous by the thought. He also appears in the Season 9 episode "Frenemies". Personality Much like his G1 counterpart, Grogar is one of the most, if not the most, vile creatures Equestria has ever faced. His cruelty is enough to intimidate the other villains into submission. He is also extremely patient and cunning, having awaited for thousands of years to take his revenge, and is willing to work with other villains just for a chance to pull it off. He will not tolerate disobedience, however, and refuses to bring back Sombra after turned his back on him and failed to conquer Equestria by himself. Unlike the majority of villains in the series, Grogar does not underestimate the Mane Six and acknowledges their teamwork as the key to their success. Powers and Abilities *'Longevity:' Grogar is an ancient creature that has lived for over thousands of of years, to the point where even incredibly old individuals like Lord Tirek thought he was but a legend. *'Magic:' Grogar is an extremely powerful magic-user. He used to rely on his magical bell before it was taken from him, but he has adapted without it. Even a small sample of his magic was enough to empower Tirek into a form he took when he absorbed the magic of several unicorns. **'Teleportation:' Grogar can summon anyone he wishes to his fortress from anywhere in Equestria, from the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest to even the magically-sealed Tartarus. He can even send them to anywhere-else like when he sent King Sombra to the Crystal Empire when he refused to work for him. **'Necromancy:' Grogar is also capable of bringing the deceased back from the grave, as he did with Sombra. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 7 *A Flurry of Emotions (mentioned) Season 9 *The Beginning of the End - Part 1 *The Beginning of the End - Part 2 *Frenemies Quotes Trivia *Grogar is the third character to be a revamp of a G1 villain, the first being Lord Tirek and the second being the Smooze. *He is the third major villain to be the main antagonist of the whole season, the first being Starlight Glimmer, and the second being Cozy Glow. *This version of Grogar is revealed to be a Necromancer after bringing King Sombra back to life. This is due to the common misconception with his G1 counterpart being a Necromancer, which he is not. *Grogar is possibly the oldest villain in Friendship is Magic thus far, due to his legend predating even Chrysalis, Sombra and Tirek's time (though he is still likely not as old as Discord). *Due to his claim that he created the monsters that exist in Equestria, it is possible that he was responsible for many of the magical creatures previously seen in the series, such as the Cockatrice, Chimera, and the Bugbear. *Given that Season 9 is set to be the final season of Friendship is Magic, it is likely that he will be the final antagonist of the entire series. *It is possible that Grogar was previously known as Emperor Grogar when he was in power. *He is the first and (possibly) only antagonist to be considered the Big Bad and the overall main antagonist of the entire series, while the rest are just recurring major antagonists. *Nightmare Moon, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, and the Pony of Shadows are the only major antagonists who were not summoned by Grogar, due to the Pony of Shadows being trapped in limbo while the other three were reformed during the time. Navigation Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Necromancers Category:Vengeful Category:Monarchs Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Demon